Riding on a Heartless
by Bebuzzu
Summary: Riding on a Heartless was probably not the best idea anybody with common sense would come up with. But Sora never had any so he jumps to do the idea. Worse, he became his 5 year old self. Hollow Bastion, prepare yourself for a rampaging child riding on a Heartless. Half Drabble/ One shot. No Heartless was injured or traumatised during this.


**Summary: Riding on a Heartless was probably not the best idea anybody with common sense would come up with. But Sora never had any so he jumps to do the idea. Worse, he became his 5 year old self. Hollow Bastion, prepare yourself for a rampaging child riding on a Heartless.**

* * *

**Riding on a Heartless**

Sora was bored. Completely. Recently, he was struck with a spell by some people and turned into a child. Of course he retained his mind and all, but for body and voice, they were slightly high pitched. After Donald and Goofy dropped him off with Leon, Cid, Yuffie and Aerith, they left to find a cure for him. Since Hollow Bastion was far from peace, Sora was forced to stay inside the HBRC (Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee) hide out. Since his old clothes were much bigger than his current body, he had to wear a white t-shirt, brown shorts and blue sandals.

"Cid, I'm bored!" He whined to a dirty blonde man tapping on the computer.

"Go find something to do then!" Cid growled.

"Then can I go outside?" Sora asked hopefully. Cid turned to face the brunette, only to realise his mistake. Big, blue, wide puppy eyes had already locked Cid's own eyes with them and this continued on until Cid broke down.

"Argh fine! Just stay outta fights, got it brat?" He warned to find Sora had already ran out of the house. "Aerith is going to kill me for this..." He groaned and rubbed his temples. The world was much bigger in a child's perception and Sora found himself facing against a big caterpillar-like Heartless with jars protecting its body. His mind screamed Heartless and almost summoned the Keyblade if not for his childish's thoughts.

"... I wonder if I can ride on a Heartless." He said out loud and broke a mad grin. If the Heartless had a heart, I am sure it would be scared to the deep of Atlantis.

* * *

"Hey, Cid, Sora! We're back!" Yuffie greeted, hoping to see the shrunken Keyblade Wielder. "Eh? Where's Sora, Cid?"

"Yes, Cid. Where?" Leon repeated dangerously and Cid knew he had to spill the truth.

"Argh fine! That damn puppy eyes of his made me ok!?" Cid frustratedly blurted. "He got outside to heavens where and I told him specifically not to fight the Heartless."

"Cid, you dumbass." Leon lightly face palmed himself. Screams suddenly erupted outside along and brought the HBRC out.

"What's going on!?" Leon roared, bringing out his gun blade.

"Some kid is riding on some caterpillar and swinging a giant key at everything! Well, mostly at the Heartless but sometimes, it nearly hits people." A random passerby explained and the HBRC felt a rock in their stomach which turned into a boulder when a certain female brunette dressed in a pink dress stopped by.

"Hey, guys. What's with all of the screaming?" She asked.

"W-Well, you see Aerith... Uhh..." Cid stammered, sweating furiously.

"Did something happen to Sora? Is he okay?" She continued with concern.

"About Sora... He uh..." Leon attempted to reply but failed to form words.

"You didn't let him out of the house, did you?" She stared dangerously at the two men and Yuffie suddenly felt sorry for them. If looks could kill, the two males would be roasted Heartless by now. Just before the boys got to say anything, several Heartless suddenly ran straight past them with a giant caterpillar-like Heartless chasing closely. On the second jar covered body ball thingy was Sora himself, laughing maniacally with one hand grasping on the caterpillar's black antennas and the other waving the Keyblade around.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sora shrieked gleefully and disappeared soon enough. The event alone was enough for Aerith to realise what happened.

"Cid..." She glowered at the said man who was now hiding behind Leon who was hiding behind Yuffie. "We get Sora first, then I'll deal with you." She growled and all three quickly ran off to Sora's direction without a second to waste. Catching Sora riding on a big heartless was easier said than done. The caterpillar Heartless was skittering everywhere frantically, hoping to release its poor antennas from a bubbly child.

"Faster, faster!" Sora giggled and the Heartless did as told, mostly in an attempt to get away from the crazy kid. Finally, Yuffie, Cid and Leon had caught him just when Hollow Bastion had several broken pathways, holes in the walls, garbage littered everywhere and retreating Heartless.

"That was soooo fun! We should do that again! I wanna ride on that caterpillar again!" Sora babbled, ignoring the damages he caused.

"No! We are NOT doing that again, Sora!" Leon growled angrily.

"But I wanna!" Sora whined, pouting. "Plus, even Yuffie wants to do it!"

"Yeah, Squall. It sounds pretty fun!" Yuffie added, pouting as well.

"In Sora's point of view, of course it would be fun for a kid to ride on a Heartless which would probably be traumatised for life because of what you did." Leon snorted.

"Plus, we got more damages to clean up thanks to Sora." Cid grumbled, scratching his back.

"But I cleaned up the Heartless." Sora retorted.

"And nearly destroyed Hollow Bastion." Leon scowled. "Sora, I don't care what you say or what you do, you are to never do that again!"

"Fine fine..." Sora surrendered in defeat. Some months later when Sora had reverted into his old self, he had arrived to Hollow Bastion to clear out the Heartless swarming in the canyons.

"I know I told Leon I wouldn't do this but..." He glanced up at the mass black swarm surrounding him. "At least there won't be any damages!" He flung himself on a nearby caterpillar Heartless again and so, there were shrieks from the Heartless this time as Sora did what he has done to Hollow Bastion a few months ago.  
Leon was sipping on tea when he noticed the canyon constantly flinging Heartless in the air and then finally, a certain Keyblade Wielder riding on a caterpillar Heartless. When the battle ended, the canyon was hardly recognisable when Leon arrived with Sora no where in sight.

**"DAMMIT SORA!" **A loud cackle of laughter was heard after this.


End file.
